The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic devices and more particularly to an in-package photonics integration and assembly architecture.
Technical advances such as increases in connectivity technologies and the growth of processing loads are generating ever-increasing demands on bandwidth and transmission speeds. Data centers are considering optical interconnects which rely on photons instead of electrons to send data between servers, racks, and boards, and how best to make high speed photonic connections between chips as well.
Wide adoption of photonics links depends on connecting optics to electronics by optics module miniaturization technologies which provide low power consumption and high bandwidth throughput and which can be manufactures using high volume and low cost manufacturing techniques. There has been lots of progress including integration of photonics on silicon, and integration of chips on interposers for standard IC packaging. Highly integrated optical module at small form factor is critical in enabling high bandwidth and low power optical interconnect between chips. Accordingly additional architectures for in-package photonics integration for electronic components may find utility.